christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 May 2013
11:49 11:50 Fiber. (evil) 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 ... 11:53 Ihaveawiixboxds 11:53 Hallo. o/ 11:53 I do believe that's enough. :{P 11:53 :P 11:54 Anyway, today was a bad day for me. 11:54 Why? 11:55 My father is always drunk. 11:55 Today was no exception. 11:55 :( 11:55 Hallo. o/ 11:55 PORQUE!!!! D: 11:55 Calm down... 11:56 I am not in the mood for that right now. 11:56 Sorry. 11:57 GTG. 11:57 Today has not been a good day for me. 11:57 Bye wii. o\ 11:58 How should I cope with my emotions? 11:58 Agenti? 11:59 Great, more feelings of sadness and loneliness... 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:01 No one. 12:02 No one to help me, comfort me, help me cope with my emotions... 12:02 I am literally crying right now. 12:03 :( 12:03 Agenti, how should I cope with my emotions? 12:03 Hmm… 12:03 Do you like doing anything? 12:03 What do you mean? 12:03 Do you have a hobby? 12:04 Sorta. 12:04 Do you like them? 12:04 Sorta. 12:05 Then do them. 12:05 I am presently stuck in most of my hobbies, and my others hobbies do not interest me right now. 12:06 :( 12:06 :( 12:06 What should I do? 12:06 I don't have an answer. :( 12:06 :( 12:07 The only answer I have is God. :( 12:07 Which is not exactly a helpful answer for me... 12:08 True… 12:08 12:08 Can someone please get Jdude420 in chat? 12:08 :( 12:11 12:11 No body. 12:11 Utter loneliness. 12:11 Never-ending sadness. 12:12 All of this pain and suffering. 12:12 No body to comfort me. 12:12 No body here at all. 12:12 Why shouldn't a person kill themselves? 12:13 Bye. o\ 12:22 Not again. :P 12:23 *no-body. :P 12:24 Of course if you are talking about no bodies here, then I guess it's alright. :P 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:41 12:42 v 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 v 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:44 Tofu? 12:44 Tofu, I am brb for five min, please wait. 12:50 Back. 12:50 Tofuy? 12:50 No body is here... 12:59 I don't see any bodies. :p 01:00 Hallo. o/ 01:00 FRIEND! [[]]:D 01:01 D: 01:01 TOFUY! D: 01:01 :P 01:02 (backflip) Whee!! 01:02 Hallo. o/ 01:02 Tofu, can you help me with something? 01:03 TOFU 01:03 D: 01:03 Hallo. o/ 01:03 D: 01:04 Hallo. o/ :P 01:04 Can you help me with something. 01:04 *? 01:04 Sure! 01:04 I have been feeling sad and lonely lately. My father is also nearly always drunk and I am unable to tell him anything about me. 01:05 Tofu? 01:05 01:05 Yes? 01:05 What should I do? 01:05 01:06 Tofu? 01:07 :/ 01:08 What should I do? 01:08 I'm not sure... :/ 01:09 :( 01:09 :( 01:10 Pray for him, I guess. 01:10 (fp) 01:11 I meant something to help me cope with these emotions. 01:13 01:13 sorry, BRB. 01:14 OK 03:06 03:55 04:18 Hallo. o/ 04:19 AJRAWLEY57 04:20 Bye. o\ 04:42 04:42 Hallo. o/ 04:42 Agenti 04:42 Hai. o\ 04:42 What shall we discuss tonight? (thinking) 04:43 (backflip) :P 04:43 IDK. :P 04:43 Banking? Evolution? Gender? Redstone? Boolean algebra? What? :P 04:44 Hmm… :P 04:44 discuss #yolo plz 04:44 ... :P 04:44 We need a (hug) emoticon. :P 04:44 :P 04:44 What shall we discuss? 04:45 Agenti? 04:45 What would you like to discuss? :) 04:45 Whatever you wish to discuss, within reason. :P 04:45 IDK what. :) 04:45 * :P 04:46 Banking? Evolution? Gender? Redstone? Boolean algebra? What? :P 04:46 Let's talk about what. :P 04:46 Choose from that list if you need some pointers. :P 04:46 Lets not discuss "what". :P 04:46 Evolution? :P 04:46 Sure. :P 04:46 Your thoughts? 04:47 Hold on. :P 04:48 04:48 I don't believe that evolution exists. 04:48 Unless you mean, "the government evolved from said state". 04:49 I think evolution exists. Lets debate? 04:49 All right. 04:49 You start. 04:49 You start. :P 04:50 Beauty before age. :P 04:50 i vote agenti start bro, swag 04:50 ... :P 04:50 " Beauty before age. :P " :S :P 04:50 ? 04:50 You start. :P that's final. :P 04:50 swaaaag 04:50 How should I start? 04:50 I'll start. :P 04:51 So why do you believe that we evolved? 04:51 Be more specific. :P 04:51 That is as specific as it gets. :P 04:52 Anyway, this debate is getting boring, new debate! :P 04:52 I see that I have won! :D 04:52 Deal, we will debate evolution when obi enters chat. :P 04:52 I'll tell Obi to come. :P 04:52 Gor! :O 04:52 PORQUE!!! D: 04:52 -_- 04:52 New deal, all admin and CM must come on to debate evolution. ;P 04:52 :P 04:53 .... (ys) 04:53 Obi's going. D: 04:53 OK, lets debate something less sciencey and more socially. :P 04:53 I would have won. (YS) 04:53 Banking? Gender? Redstone? Boolean algebra? What? :P 04:53 That is new debate topic list. :P 04:53 Let's debate your social ineptitude. :) 04:53 Or mine, rather. :) 04:53 D: 04:53 Ummm. :P 04:54 ? :P 04:54 :P 04:55 What is the " D: " for, agenti? :P 04:55 IDK. :P 04:56 It's for screaming with. D: 04:56 I mean, why did you say it? :P 04:57 D: 04:57 @Agenti :P 04:59 IDK. :P 05:00 Idkwhoyouare? :P 05:00 D: :P 05:00 D: 05:01 D: 05:01 D: 05:01 D: 05:01 D: 05:01 PORQUE!!! D: 05:02 :P 05:02 D: :P 05:03 Banking? Gender? Redstone? Boolean algebra? What shall we discuss? :P 05:03 IDK. :P 05:03 Shall I have my random number generator choose? :P 05:03 Sure. : 05:03 * :P 05:04 Redstone. :P 05:04 Do you play Minecraft? :P 05:05 No. :P 05:06 Lets cut out Redstone and Boolean algebra and add in three new topics. :P 05:06 Okay. :P 05:06 What should does three new topics be? (THINKING) 05:07 IDK. :P 05:07 Pick something! :P 05:08 I'm so bad at picking. :) 05:08 :P 05:08 Just say something random. :P 05:09 D: 05:12 05:16 05:26 05:07 IDK. :P 05:07 Pick something! :P 05:08 I'm so bad at picking. :) 05:08 :P 05:08 Just say something random. :P 05:09 D: 05:12 05:16 05:26 06:14 06:15 07:56 (backflip) 03:13 Saluti in nostro Signore e Salvatore Gesù Cristo! 03:14 Saluti in nostro Signore e Salvatore Gesù Cristo! 03:14 Hey Goggs!! (XD) 03:16 Come stai, questa gloriosa mattina? 03:17 Non parli Italiano fluente? 03:17 O_o 03:18 What happened to you?? You swallow an Italian dictionary?! 03:18 Ciao!! (XD) 03:18 Whaat?? 03:18 LOL 03:18 XD 03:18 Hey wait up! 03:18 Yesh! 03:19 I only have 4 minutes...we are heading out. :( 03:19 I am surrounded by God's beauty... (XD) 03:22 oops ie..he's gone. :( 08:17 Hmm.. :P 10:58 11:14 2013 05 09